


Smut Collection

by junghoseokiexo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junghoseokiexo/pseuds/junghoseokiexo
Summary: Just a load of smut one shots.





	Smut Collection

Friday's were Simmons favourite day of the week. Sure, she loved her job and all, but sometimes she just needed a break, which was why Friday was now her free day. 

By the time she woke up at almost midday, Fitz was already at work. He usually got Friday's off too, but Mack had asked for his help on something, so he wouldn't be home until 2, maybe 3 this afternoon. 

So she wasted the day away, like she did every Friday, except without the company she usually had. He got home at 5, which was a little later than she anticipated but she couldn't complain. There was still plenty of time to spend in just each others company until they both had work tomorrow morning.


End file.
